Sin importar que
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Era feliz con mi novio hasta que conocí a su padre... A partir de ese momento, mis ojos no dejaron de verlo. La niña asustadiza y tímida dio paso a una mujer que no le importa nada con tal de disfrutar de los placeres de lo prohibido. LEMON Sasusaku xD


**¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo un one-shot, que espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU, un poco de Ooc… y Lemon.**

La historia esta en primera persona, lo que quiere decir que Sakura será la narradora.

* * *

**SIN IMPORTAR QUE**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

Observé mi reflejo una vez más en el enorme espejo que reposa en la puerta del armario y sonreí; llevaba puesta una polera de tirantes color negra muy ajustada y una falda de mezclilla corta de igual color. Caminé al tocador y tomé el cepillo para pasarlo por mi cabello un poco más, una vez que mi largo cabello rosado quedó aplacado, tomé el brillo labial sabor cereza y me retoqué los labios.

Sonreí nuevamente, apuesto a que _él_ quedará complacido con mi apariencia.

El ruido del timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones; tomé mi chamarra, el móvil, las llaves y salí corriendo de mi cuarto a la entrada principal. La casa no es muy grande, así que no me llevó mucho abrir la puerta y toparme con mi rubia amiga.

- ¡Vámonos frentona, que se hace tarde! – exclamó con cierto toque de impaciencia. Y es que ella al igual que yo se moría por ver al monumento de hombre que estaría en aquella fiesta, y eso que ambas tenemos novio.

- Ya voy – bufé al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta con llave. Normalmente no lo haría, pero mis padres salieron por el fin de semana y la casa estará sola por un buen rato.

Nos subimos al coche de su novio y nos encaminamos a la residencia Uchiha.

- Hola Gaara – lo saludé con una sonrisa.

- Sakura – dijo a modo de saludo fríamente y sin mirarme. Él siempre era muy serio, así que no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo su actitud. Ino le subió a la canción que sonaba en la radio y comenzamos a cantar, era una de nuestras melodías preferidas.

Diez minutos después, el automóvil rojo aparcó frente a la casa de los Uchiha. En ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco, estaba a escasos minutos de verlo y eso me ponía sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. Bajamos del auto y caminamos al interior del lugar. La música se escuchaba desde el jardín, sonreí, seguramente Naruto y Kiba estaban frente al reproductor.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que entramos sin problema. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, algunas conocidas para mi y otras no tanto… seguro que la gran mayoría de la carrera está aquí.

Pasamos entre la multitud hacía la sala y al instante el grito de mi rubio amigo, resonó por encima de la música.

- ¡Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, Gaara-baka, estamos aquí dattebayo! – dijo levantando la mano derecha y agitándola con fuerza, observé de reojo al pelirrojo y vi que le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludé a los que estaban ahí: Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto. Ese era mi grupo de amigos, ó casi, aún falta una persona… el anfitrión de la fiesta.

- Al fin llegas – susurró a mi oído la persona que faltaba, colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Depositó un corto beso en mi oreja y luego siguió a mi cuello. – Estás preciosa – murmuró.

- Feliz cumpleaños – le dije girándome y observando fijamente sus ojos negros. Él sonrió y me besó con dulzura, coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y respondí sin mucho ánimo.

- Me muero por recibir mi regalo – me dijo presionando sus labios nuevamente en mi oído. Me separé de él y le sonreí falsamente. Sai era mi novio desde hace seis meses, lo conocí cuando iniciamos el tercer semestre de la carrera. Al principio me sentía bien con él y creí quererlo… pero todo eso cambió hace dos meses, cuando lo conocí a _él_.

_Exactamente el sábado de hace ocho semanas, Sai me invitó a su casa a conocer a su padre, ya que su madre falleció cinco años atrás. Estaba feliz porque sentía que eso significaba que realmente le importaba y deseaba algo serio conmigo. En cuanto llegamos a la casa, me llevó a la sala y ahí estaba él… el hombre más atractivo y exquisito que he visto en toda mi vida._

_Uchiha Sasuke; un hombre de treinta y nueve años de edad. Alto, de tez blanca, pero no como la de su hijo, sino mucho más hermosa y cremosa. Dueño de unos hermosos ojos negros, tan profundos que parecen atraparte por si solos. Poseedor de una cabellera azabache muy rebelde; y del más perfecto y bien formado cuerpo que he visto jamás. Y eso lo supe porque sus pectorales se marcaban muy bien en aquella camiseta negra que vestía y que decir de sus piernas en aquellos vaqueros ajustados. _

_- Papá – comenzó Sai. – Ella es Haruno Sakura, mi novia – le dijo seriamente. – Y este es mi padre: Uchiha Sasuke – me mordí el labio y me recordé respirar._

_- Es un placer conocerlo – murmuré. _

_- Hmph, ya lo creo – me dijo fríamente. Al escuchar su voz, mi cuerpo se erizó por completo, era como si tuviera el poder de excitarme con tan solo hablar. _

_A partir de ese momento, sentía que mis ojos no podían dejar de verlo. Y es que su belleza física podía más conmigo que cualquier otra cosa; al principio me sentí sumamente culpable por mirarlo de la manera en la que lo miraba._

_¡Kamisama era el padre de mi novio!_

_Sobre todo cuando soñé con él la primera vez; y especialmente cuando deseé que Sai fuese si quiera la mitad de atractivo que su padre._

_Una semana después de conocerlo, pasó algo que me sorprendió por completo. Estábamos en la sala de su casa, y su padre llegó de trabajar, casi me caigo del sofá al verlo. Si yo pensaba que en ropa informal se veía atractivo, con traje lucía endemoniadamente sexy. Sai pidió algo para cenar y me forzó a acompañarlos. El señor Uchiha nunca decía nada, excepto los monosílabos estrictamente necesarios, como: "Si", "Gracias", "Hola" y su especialidad: "Hmph". _

_Esa noche, Sai nos dejó solos por unos minutos, y juro que el señor Uchiha me miró de una manera diferente… como si me estuviese devorando con sus hermosos ojos. Mis ojos jade se posaron sobre él y lo observé sonreír de medio lado, como si estuviese haciendo una maldad ó algo por el estilo. _

_Los siguientes días me dediqué a inventar cualquier pretexto para ir a su casa; me fascinaba verlo y fantasear con la idea de que yo también le gustaba._

_Justo al mes de conocerlo; estaba yo en su casa como de costumbre, era un jueves por la noche y estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial. Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche, y él aún no llegaba; así que decidí regresar a mi casa y verlo otro día. Sai se ofreció para acompañarme, pero me negué; salí y caminé a la parada del bus para tomar un taxi… justo cuando estaba por tomar uno, el automóvil negro de Sasuke se detuvo frente a mi._

_No lo pensé ni dos veces antes de subir._

_- Buenas noches señor Uchiha – lo saludé esbozando una sonrisa._

_- Buenas noches – saludó recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos. Mi piel se erizó en el momento en el que vi como pasaba su lengua por sus labios._

_Puso el auto en marcha y manejó a toda velocidad. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no tenía la menor idea de adonde nos dirigíamos y la verdad no me importaba. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba estar con él… a solas._

_Jamás me había comportado de esta manera; seguramente si hace unos meses me hubiesen dicho que buscaría enrollarme con un hombre que me dobla la edad y que además es padre de mi –actual- novio, me hubiera reído de lo lindo._

_Pero desde el momento en el que conocí a Sasuke, toda moral se esfumó de mí. Aquella niña asustadiza y tímida, dio paso a una mujer que no le importa nada con tal de disfrutar de los placeres de lo prohibido._

_Se detuvo en una zona de construcción y ahí, en un lugar solitario y con la lluvia como único testigo… me hizo suya varias veces, de las formas más excitantes y deliciosas del mundo. _

_Recuerdo como atravesó cada parte de mi piel con sus poderosos ojos oscuros, como buscando grabar en su mente hasta el más mínimo detalle. Como en el instante en el que apagó el motor del coche, y me miró, supe que deseaba ser suya esa noche sin importar que._

_Cada caricia que me daba me consumía deliciosamente. Sus expertas manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y me hicieron llegar al cielo, como jamás pensé llegar. _

_¡Y lo mejor de todo!_

_Me permitió explorar su perfecto cuerpo con mis inexpertas manos. Tal y como supuse desde la primera vez que lo vi; Sasuke es poseedor del cuerpo más hermoso y perfecto del mundo. Cada músculo está bien trabajado y deliciosamente delineado. _

_Simplemente… _

_¡Es el mejor amante que pude haber tenido la fortuna de conocer!_

_Claro que al día siguiente me sentí como una vil zorra por engañar a Sai con su propio padre, pero es que al estar cerca de él, toda la coherencia me abandonaba. Esto es más poderoso que yo._

_Ahora Sai es el único pretexto que tengo para verlo seguido… y es excitante._

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
